A New Life
by Marik's girl
Summary: Wanting to get away from the past, both Amara Tenoh and Serena Tsukino move forward to make themselves a new life. But as they start to get settled in Domino City, what adventures and love with they find?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh!

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** This is actually an old story that I wrote, but never uploaded. The main pairings are: Yami/Serena and Marik/Amara

**A New Life  
****Written By: Marik's Girl**

_**Prologue**_

A young man of 5'9" in height with short sandy blonde hair and green eyes sighed as he looked at a girl with twin golden buns on top of her head while the rest of her golden locks went to her ankles in two golden pigtails. (A/N: I have NO idea how to explain how her hair looks…) and big blue eyes with a tint of silver in them. The green eyed boy saw the sadness in her eyes and she let out another sigh. "Are you ready kitten?" he said the depressed girl; she nodded her head. "Yes." She said softly as she followed the boy to a red sports card and got in; the car sped off towards a city called _Domino City_.

**:::::**

The sandy haired boy - err… _**girl**_ sat up in her bed; she placed her face in her hands as tears began to fall down her slight tanned looking skin. She was having the nightmares again… about her cousin Michelle and all their friends and the prince… dying in front of her and the princess and only her and the princess were able to survive it. For once in her life, she felt hopeless and useless. She couldn't protect her family or her friends or even the **prince!** What good was she? But as those thoughts ran though her head, she knew the biggest reason why she didn't just go and kill herself… the princess - she had to continue to protect princess Serenity with her life. She needed to at least do that… she sighed as she wiped her tears away.

She needed to be strong… for Serenity and herself.

She then blinked when she heard soft sobbing. She moved her covers from her body to reveal a light blue tank top and blue short-shorts. She placed her feet on the floor and stood up and walked out of her room; she open the door to the next room over and saw the princess with her golden hair down, wearing a pink night dress with tears in her blue eyes. The sandy blonde haired girl became concerned as she looked at the crying girl before her; she walked over and sat on the girl's bed and gave her a concerned look of worry. "What's wrong, kitten?" she asked. The golden blonde haired girl hugged the other girl as she cried. "I-I had that nightmare again." She sobbed and the other girl's heart tighten at the princess's distress. She placed her hand on the girl's back as she tried to sooth the broken hearted girl that was before her. "I had the same dream." The princess looked up at her with wide eyes; so she was being haunted by these nightmares as well.

"…but we shouldn't try to think about them so much." She said softly as she looked at the princess. The princess nodded her head and then looked down. "I know… but it hurts." She said softly as she parted from the girl and sat down with her knees up to her chest as she hugged her legs with her arms. She then felt a pat on her head and the princess looked up into green eyes, she was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"Amara."

"Yes, Serena?"

"Do you think it was a good idea for us to move here?" Serena asked with concern in her voice. Amara let out another sigh as she looked at the princess. "Yes I do…. You should try to go to bed kitten." Amara said as she got up from the bed; Serena nodded and laid back down and Amara pulled her covers up to cover the girl.

"Good night princess."

"Good night Amara."

**:::::**

**(The Next Day)**

"Good morning Amara!" Serena said in a cheery voice as she came into the kitchen wearing a white blouse with a blue bow-tie, a pink jacket and a blue ruffled skirt that came to her mid-thigh. Ankle white socks and black dress shoes. The girl's Domino High School uniform that every girl wears. Amara looked up and saw the cheerful girl and gave a small smile. "Good morning, kitten." Serena stopped dead when she saw that Amara was in fact wearing the _**girl's **_school inform and not the **boy's**, like she always did. The only difference between the two was Amara wore brown dress shoes and not black. "How come you're not wearing the guy's uniform?" she asked in shocked. Amara half closed her eyes and frowned at the girl.

"I am **girl** Serena."

Serena blushed a bright pink. "I know that! But you always wear the boy's uniform!" Amara let out a sigh. "I know… but I wanted a change of pace." Serena blinked at the girl. "Oh…" she said softly with a frown, but then her face brighten. "Maybe you'll meet a hot guy!" she said with a bright smile and Amara just shook her head at the girl. "I doubt it."

"Uh? Why?"

"Just because… come on or we are gonna be late for school!" Amara said as she stood up and grabbed her book bag. "Okay!"

**:::::**

"Class; we have two new students from Tokyo Japan transferring today." Their teacher said with a smile and a boy with violet colored eyes and tri-colored hair blinked his big innocent looking eyes. 'Transfer students? At this time of year?' he thought with surprised. "Come in." The boy watched as the class-room door slid open and two girls walked in and they walked in front of the class. The first girl stood at 4'11" in height with a slim body. Her hair was long and golden in color, done in twin buns while the rest of her hair flowed in to pigtails, reaching to her ankles. Beautiful big blue eyes with a tint of silver in them and fair skin. And if he saw white wings, he would've thought that she was an angel… next to her was an even taller girl; she stood at 5'9" in height and he thought he had never seen such a tall girl before. Her sandy blonde hair was cut short and a boyish haircut, and narrow green eyes. Slightly tan skin and a slim but tone body and the fact that she has long shapely legs… good for running. He thought that both girls were beautiful and he had never seen someone like them before… but he felt like he had seen the golden blonde haired girl before - but from where?

"This is Serena Tsukino-" The golden blonde haired girl bowed. "Hello, please take care of me." She said with a smile. "-and this Amara Tenoh." Amara bowed. "Hay." She said with a smile. "Now! Where to seat the both of you." Their teacher said in a cheery tone. "Miss Tsukino, you can sit behind Mr. Mutou; Mr. Mutou, please raise your hand." Serena looked up as a boy raised his hand and Serena walked to her seat and sat down. The boy turned around and she was greeted with kind violet eyes. She blinked at seeing the tri-colored hair of his; blonde bangs, while the rest of his hair was red and black and stuck up like a star. He smiled. "I'm Yugi." And Serena smiled shyly back. "Serena."

"Miss Tenoh, you can sit in front of Mr. Ishtar. Mr. Ishtar, raise your hand please." Amara walked over to her seat and sat down as well, but not before she saw the Egyptian boy. She had never seen such dark skin before, let alone such a light blonde for hair. She had to admit that he did look hot… and that was something coming from her. His light blonde hair went just over his shoulders and his eyes are a cold violet and his skin a beautiful bronze color. But he didn't even give her a second look as she sat down and for some reason that missed her off. But she wondered who this boy really was… because she felt something odd coming from him; but she paid him no future mind as she looked at the teacher, listening to the boring rant he was giving while getting the feeling that the boy behind her was watching her.

**End Prologue**

I had originally written this in 2004, but I never uploaded it on fan fiction. If there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
